Crashed one shot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Just because Robbie was a jerk didn't make her one too. Alex/Birkhoff friendship.


Crashed

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Alex/Birkhoff

Song: Crashed by Daughtry

Summary: Just because Robbie was a jerk didn't mean she was one too.

* * *

><p>The crisp morning did nothing to improve his mood; tightening his coat around his neck, his spoils in his hand Birkhoff was ready to face the day as best as four cans of red bull and a dozen new graphic novels would allow him.<p>

Walking back to his car, he was already listing the half a dozen things he needed to do back at Division. Even during those rare moments where he wasn't glued to some screen at Division he still thought about the place. And the sad fact was he didn't care any more. Stopped caring years ago and if it reflected with how he treated people he didn't care about that either.

It was due to his thought process that he didn't see the man stalking towards him until he walked into a solid wall, the bag slipped from his hand and his tongue was already preparing for the torrent of insults he could throw at the other person.

"Watch where the hell your going" was his first and clearly not his best response, but his glare made him feel better as the youth glared back at him. From the pale skin, jitter hands and darting narrow eyes it was clear to see that there was more coursing through the kids veins then just sugar and fast food.

"I'm not the one wearing glasses" the response was meant to hurt but Birkhoff was used to far worse insults and instead just smirk.

"That's all you got; god insulting you _would _be too easy" and with that Birkhoff watched as muscles tensed in the boys neck, his fists already for the first swing.

"Robbie" the female voice caught Birkhoff's attention and he smirked knowing this jumped up drug freak probably had some jumped up drug freak girlfriend. Instead he was shocked to find doe eyes glancing between him and Robbie.

"Robbie; just leave it OK" the all too thin girl pleaded, her slender fingers digging into Robbie's arm while her eyes darted from him to Birkhoff deciding who would be worst off in a fight.

"He walked into me" Robbie declared as Birkhoff snorted, gaining Robbie's attention once more and his murderous glare.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it; just- just leave him be OK" the girl pleaded, glancing to Birkhoff in the hopes that he would let the matter drop.

Feeling rather bored he decided to give them this reprieve, not admitting once that he couldn't take Robbie. In fact it wouldn't even be a fair fight considering the boy was probably looking for his next fix already.

"Whatever" Robbie growled shoving past Birkhoff, leaving the girl to stay behind. Chewing her lip she watched him go until Birkhoff bent to collect his bag and spilled graphic novels. Snapping her eyes back to him she quickly bent down and gathered one closes to her only to have it snatched back.

"I ain't a library" Birkhoff snapped standing and shoving his graphic novels back, apart from the one the girl had held.

"I didn't want to steal it or nothing; I was helping" she exclaimed, her eyes hardening before she glanced to Robbie.

"Stop helping the geek Alex. I'm god damn hungry" Robbie snarled causing Alex to gasp and glance to Birkhoff who turned and glared at Robbie.

"What you call me"

"nothing; he didn't mean anything by it" Alex quickly stammered as she darted to stand in the space between the two. Her eyes darted back and forth, while Birkhoff glared at Robbie.

"Like hell I didn't; you best not be screwing me _babe_" Birkhoff could feel Alex tensing and for a moment he actually felt sorry for her. But then he reasoned if she stuck around a guy like Robbie, she probably didn't mind at all.

"I'm not- I'm really not Robbie; I just- can we not do this- he's just buying comics and going home Robbie, he don't mean you any harm" Alex soothed and after a few seconds Robbie just grunted and shot Birkhoff one last glare.

"You want some pasty ass nerd go right ahead" Robbie snarled before he stalked off leaving Alex to breath deeply, her teeth quickly catching her lip between them.

"Charming boyfriend" Birkhoff snarked gaining a small laugh from Alex before she turned and looked at him, her doe eyes growing bigger.

"He isn't all that bad... just sometimes- sometimes he gets a little edgy" Alex attempted to defend but Birkhoff snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"whatever" he offered before noticing Alexis eyes draw to the graphic novel in his hand.

"If you're looking for a reward sweet heart you've got the wrong guy" Birkhoff snapped shoving his goods into his messenger bag. Alex quickly darted her eyes up to his face and for a second he was scared she would slap him.

"I wasn't, I didn't help you for anything" she snarled before taking a calming breath, she quickly caught her lip again and glanced behind her finding Robbie had vanished.

"Just because- well because sometimes he gets a little" the lip once more captured Alex shrugged and lowered her eyes.

"Just because Robbie can be a jerk don't mean we all have to be one. He shouldn't have called you names and you don't have to get mean about me" Alex ordered catching his eyes again.

"Yeah right! Whatever" Birkhoff brushed her off and Alex looked away, tugging at her slender fingers again.

"They ain't good for you" she motioned to the cans of red bull, Birkhoff snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Could say the same to you" he offered as Alex smirked and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't use- scares me too much" she admitted and if she wanted him to believe her or not he couldn't tell. And for what ever reason he did believe her.

"Sorry; for him, not that it makes a difference, but like I said just cos he's a jerk don't mean I have to be one too" Alex admitted before ducking her head and turning away.

Walking away as well Birkhoff rolled his eyes and quickly turned.

"Their not comics" he called, motioning to his bag when Alex turned and frowned at him.

"their graphic novels; not comics" he explained watching as Alex glanced between him and his bag and back again before smiling slightly and nodding in understanding.

"Enjoy your graphic novels" she offered before turning once more and heading back down the street. Birkhoff nodded, knowing he had just enlightened another person to the great mistake. He frowned however when he glanced back and saw Robbie had reappeared and was now holding Alex in a tight grip by her neck.

If he was even a some what nice man he would have told her to ditch his sorry ass, told her to get clean and find something better for herself. But he wasn't, not right then but he still kinder hoped she did.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later <em>

Smiling to himself over a job well done, Birkhoff didn't even notice when Alex frowned at something. It wasn't until she was picking up one of his old graphic novels that he remembered she was even there.

"Hey this isn't a library" Birkhoff exclaimed snatching the graphic novel back from Alexis fingers, ignoring her smirk as he smoothed the cover out. This was among his favourites, bought two years ago and nearly destroyed by some nameless and faceless drug user.

"Really? Then why do you have them?" Alex challenged raising an eyebrow at him. Birkhoff just smirked and raised his own eyebrows.

"Really going to ask that? Considering _who _am I and everything" Birkhoff demanded as Alex rolled her eyes. Standing she stretched, missing how Birkhoff darted his eyes away in fear of them being torn out.

"Well if your done with me oh great master Birkhoff, I have a bed waiting for me and more then enough missions tomorrow" Alex wasn't really asking but over the past couple of months, since gaining her agent status they had found an easy report between each other.

"Yeah whatever! Go home and do what ever it is you chicks do" he ordered not even looking away from his screen, rolling her eyes Alex wouldn't stop the smirk erupting across her face.

"Goodnight Birkhoff; even if you are a geek with your graphic novels" she declared causing Birkhoff to snap round and glare at her.

Then he understood she got it right, she didn't say comic.

before Alex could leave for the night, Birkhoff called her. Turning she waited to listen to his response before allowing him the last word. Instead she found him staring at the screen holding his graphic novel out to her.

"I thought you said this wasn't a library" Alex challenged, taking small steps forward in case he snapped and took a bite out of her.

"It _isn't_ but you do read at home don't you" the lazy way he turned to look at her meant she wasn't meant to make a big deal out of this.

"Of course" she rolled her eyes and took the novel from his hands, smoothing the cover out while a smile lit her face.

"I remember seeing this some place before; it has pretty pictures in it" Alex teased, holding the novel out his grasp easy enough.

"Give it back" Birkhoff ordered but Alex just laughed at him and folded her arms.

"I was joking Birkhoff; I'll read it when I get home" Alex soothed, but still smiled when that frown didn't leave his forehead.

"Well go home then, I can only stand _agents _for so long" Birkhoff grumbled before turning back to his screens. Rolling her eyes once more, Alex looked at the novel again and smiled to herself.

"Thanks Birkhoff" and with that she headed towards the door, half expecting his next response.

"Whatever" he called but she was already laughing to herself and heading home, with her new prize held tightly in her hand.

Just because he was a jerk most of the time didn't mean every now and then he couldn't surprise people. A young woman just trying to help had surprised him two years ago when he crashed into her ex-junkie boyfriend.

She turned out alright in the end.

The End.


End file.
